


Each Moment Of Us

by XxClockWorkxX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: Hank remembers every moment....all the moments that made them.





	Each Moment Of Us

I just wanted to be alone that rainy night. I wanted to drink away my recent phone call with my ex wife. She'd told me to stop calling, told me she could never love me again and it hurt.

 

_.....it fucking hurt._

 

Then, just when I was almost grasped by that familiar numb heat that comes with too many drinks, _he_ showed up. He stood right beside me, I could feel him. He was invading my personal space, but my heart was to low, to broken to give a shit enough to lay eyes on him.

 

“What do you want?” I said, already irritated by the fact the android's voice was so smooth yet artificial sounding.

 

_Human yet not. A well constructed lie. Everything I hated about them._

 

I didn't even look up at the guy until he he'd paid for another drink.

 

“Wonders of technology.” I joked, throwing back the burning liquid, and then I made my first mistake...our first moment.

 

“Did you say homicide?” I asked, a light buzz already active in my veins as I turned my eyes on the so called, android sent by CyberLife.

 

_Beautiful....he's fucking beautiful, goddammit._

 

That was all my brain could register as I stared into those cold eyes. There was no life in them, they didn't shine like human brown eyes, but they captured me none the less as he explained the case. I'd tried to ditch him to go to the crime scene alone when I'd left the bar, but he was already opening my door before I could even start the car.

 

_A glance, a meeting of eyes at an anti-android bar....that's where the first moment happened._

 

Sitting across from the android, watching from a one way glass as it interrogated the deviant that killed it's owner, I felt awe. He was so robotic, so inhumane the first few hours I was around him, and then he just suddenly pulled sympathy, and other human emotions out of his pocket. Popped em right in for use between those lips like a stick of gum.

 

“I don't wanna die.” The deviant cried, and the other android looked it right in the eyes, voice soft and reassuring.

 

“Then talk to me.”

 

Hell even I would have been tempted to confess my sins at the sight of those perfect brown eyes, and angelic tone.

 

_Fuck I'm losing it._

 

I wait, listening closely until the deviant confesses, and Gavin heads in with Chris to take it to a holding cell. Unfortunately the damn thing didn't want to be touched. The CyberLife android defended it, even riled Gavin up enough for guns to be pulled.

 

“That's enough.”

 

“Mind your own business Hank.” Gavin replies to my command.

 

I'm in no mood to be patient today, so I pull out my own gun, and point it at Gavin, a fellow officer, repeating the order.

 

_The hell is wrong with me?_

 

Gavin leaves, and the situation is diffused. Everyone exits the interrogation room, except for me and my would be android partner.

 

“Is that a program?”

 

“I'm sorry?” He responds, eyes leaving the floor and falling on me.

 

I frown. “I heard you are called The Negotiator. Is that how you do it? Simulate some human compassion, and gain your targets trust with lies and an act?”

 

The bastard looks at me with confused eyes, and then walks to the door. He stops short, giving me a measuring look.

 

“Androids are made to imitate humans...if I seem ingenuine, it's because I was programmed to be so. I suppose that makes me more like you.”

 

I scoff. “You and I are nothing alike blue-blood.”

 

He stares into me with those damn dead eyes, but there is the smallest glimmer in them now.

 

“No, perhaps not.”

 

He walks away and my mind can't seem to wrap around the damn machine.

 

_He'd manage to both impress and confused me in a manner of minutes....that was the second moment._

 

He was made my partner for the entirety of the case, and I hated it. He questioned me about my personal life and it made me hate him more.

 

_Or atleast...it should have. Something about him was...hard to hate honestly._

 

I tried to be cold, a smart ass, all my usual tactics to get someone overbearing to fuck off. Then he goes and winks at me. It may have just been a malfunction near his face, I had just slammed him into a wall earlier so yeah.

 

_That doesn't explain the looks though. He kept giving me these weird looks as we stood at the Chicken Feed. It was like he was trying to connect with me in some strange android way._

 

“I'll let you finish your meal. I'll be in the car if you need me.” He says as I sip on my drink, eyes holding my own like there was some secret within those statements he was trying to relay.

 

He steps from under the cover of the umbrella into the rain, and once again my brain chimes to me as the rain falls down the androids face.

 

_He's beautiful. So fucking beautiful. I lied. CyberLife didn't fuck up. They only went and made him too damn perfect for me to hate. Fuck!_

 

I watch him walk away, eyes fighting not to look at his firm bottom as I smile at how stupid I'm being ogling an android.

 

_He's....interesting though, I'll admit. That was the third moment._

 

He's messing with my head. I can't think straight even if I give it my all. The only thing that helps is drinking, and more drinking.

 

_Damn Fowler for giving me this case, and damn Connor for existing. That damn android!_

 

_That damn....beautiful, confused fucking android...._

 

_He just had to go and save my life. Rescue me from nearly falling to death, and I almost thanked the bastard! He said so himself that he's just a machine, he just imitates human emotion. He didn't save me because he cares about me! Nobody cares! Not about me!_

 

_Maybe I should call my ex wife....just to check on her._

 

I dial her new number that I now know by heart, still surprised she hadn't changed it again. That must means she wants to keep in touch this time.

 

_I may be wearing her down._

 

_She doesn't answer....yet again..._

 

_I need more than a drink._

 

“Hush Sumo...eat your food.” I slur drunkenly to my dog as he whines while I put the bullet in the gun.

 

Time for another game of Russian Roulette. I've got all I need. My drink, my gun and my past all at one table. Cups fill and fill until I feel the need to move from the dull spot at the table.

 

_Where should I go from here? Would anyone even fucking miss me if I just..._

 

I take the bottle with me in one hand, revolver in the other as I attempt to stand, but my world goes black. My legs buckle and I give into the heavy darkness.

 

The next time my eyes open enough to make out my surroundings, I'm staring into brown windows to a house of lies.

 

_Connor...Connor is here._

 

_Why is he here, Connor is helping me._

 

_I don't need his help!_

 

“Get the fuck out of my house!”

 

“I'm sorry Lieutenant but I need you.” He lies, but fuck does the warmth from his words press right up against the ice inside me.

 

_Maybe I should just let him melt me..._

 

_No...he's an android. He's not even real. He's a walking lie..._

 

_...that I can't get out of my fucking head._

 

He maneuvers me to the bathroom, and I question him. If I wasn't so drunk I'd probably have knocked him on his ass by now, but his hands feel so good on my skin. Through the sickness, my stomach doing flips with every step I take, he manages to push me off balance onto the edge on the tub.

 

“Oh no, I don't want a bath thank you.”

 

I try to stand back up, so close to him now that I could kiss him if I wanted.

 

_Can I?_

 

_Could I kiss him?_

 

_God I want to kiss him._

 

I don't though, and eventually we end up investigating an android sex club while in the mist of my very bad hangover. The deviants we were sent to track gets away, but only because Connor showed them mercy.

 

_Mercy of all things...from a fucking android._

 

He looked so hurt, so confused, and all I could think about was that stupid fucking face of his...the defeat in his eyes.

 

_He was disappointed._

 

_Maybe he...can feel._

 

_Maybe he's alive? That was the fourth moment._

 

The next few moments happen over a span of time, one after another, and I can't say if they make me doubt that Connor is man or machine, but they do make me doubt my own sanity. I'm starting to feel some sort of bond to Connor, and it angers me more than it would if he had just acted like a heartless machine. The way he looks at me, smiles at me, and goes out of his way to follow my orders now leaves my ever present feelings, a maze.

 

_Why is he toying with me like this?!_

 

_Does he know what he's doing to me?!_

 

_He has to, but...is it intentional?!_

 

I decide to sit him down and question him on it. So here we are, sitting at the same park I held a gun to his head not too long ago, and he seems just as distracted as me. I sigh before breaking the heavy silence.

 

“You think you're a deviant...don't you?”

 

I see the way his shoulders tense, see the program try to answer before the man within the machine. I don't judge him for it. The kids afraid, who wouldn't be if they questioned their very existence in this world. I can relate, I know how he feels, and that's why I brought him here.

 

_I need to know Connor....please._

 

_Tell me you're aware_

 

_I need to know I'm not in this alone_

 

_I'm not crazy, imagining things._

 

“I....I am not deviant. I run tests regularly that-”

 

“Oh damn your test Connor. Don't play the unfeeling robot with me right now. I see right through that shit.” I stop him before he can continue his lie.

 

_Honesty....be honest with me._

 

_I need to know_

 

_For both our sake._

 

He leans forward in the passenger seat, covering his face while I sit in the driver's seat silently. This is something he needs to come to turns with as much as I do. Connor is not like other androids. There is something about him, there's always been something about him. I fought the truth for so long because in my mind, moments, special things between Connor and I, were never suppose to happen. I wasn't suppose to fall in love with him as much as he wasn't suppose to become a deviant. Yet we both turned our backs to what the world expects of us.

 

_I don't want him to hurt like I did fighting the world....not alone._

 

I wrap my hands around him, pulling him close as I speak.

 

“Everything is going to be just fine Connor.”

 

He huffs. “I wish I believed that.”

 

“Believe that you'll make your own path, like I did mine, and even if it isn't the best...I'll be waiting for you when you do.”

 

I don't know what makes me say that, or even feel like the kid needs me to speak on his deviancy, but I can't sit here in this car beside him and watch him just fall apart.

 

_I care too damn much now._

 

_He's taking on the whole of Detroit_

 

_I could lose him before ever really knowing him..._

 

_I have to tell him...to say it if he won't._

 

The next moment I share with him, that probably shouldn't have happened, is the one in the CyberLife Tower. I'd been tricked by a Connor look a like, and led to some assembly place inside the tower. The moment my eyes landed on the real Connor I wanted to call out to him. A battle happened, a quick one that left me the only one holding a weapon as I stared down the look-a-likes. My heart knew which Connor was real, but I wanted to be sure.

 

_For him..._

 

_If I made a mistake it'd cost me so much_

 

I asked them questions that only the real Connor would know. My Connor was clear to me before he even spoke my son's name. The life, the fear, the feelings inside does beautiful brown eyes spoke loudest to me.

 

_I knew it was him._

 

_I know my Connor..._

 

_My Connor._

 

I shot the fake in the head, and finally as I looked into the eyes of the android I'd some how fallen for in such short time...I confessed.

 

“I've learned a lot since I've met you Connor.”

 

_Felt even more...but_

 

“Maybe there's something to this...maybe you are alive.”

 

_I couldn't love you like this if you weren't. So....you must be._

 

I tell him to go ahead and do what he has to for his people, and he smiles at me. There is so much warmth in it this time that I'm left speechless. I stand there, heart pounding from how utterly, undoubtedly perfect he is as he whispers a soft thank you before converting the other androids.

 

My back is to him, studying the destroyed fake when the last have left us alone in the large room.

 

“Lieutenant.” He calls, and it sounds so much like a summon from an angel.

 

I close my eyes as I turn around.

 

_There's too much...too many emotions to look into those eyes again._

 

“Hank.” He says this time, and I swallow hard because I know this will be the most important moment.

 

_What will he say?_

 

_Will it hurt...or..._

 

I open my eyes, and they must show my fear, my affection, and more from the way he gasps as he looks at me. Those eyes are scanning me, I know it without even needing to focus on his LED. It' silent for a while.

 

_Please....just get it over with_

 

_Say something...anything._

 

Those lips, the lips I've thought so much about part to finally speak.

 

“If I don't....”

 

“You will.” I say, the tremble in my voice betraying me.

 

_You have to after all this._

 

He spares me a soft smile, and it cuts in a good way. Cuts through the dark I'd nearly brought myself to these past years. It shines like that final beacon of hope during your last breath.

 

“I want to...I really do, but if I don't I want to finally say something to you.”

 

My mind is on pause as I wait for his next words, only my feelings alive in this moment.

 

He looks down, then to the side and back up as his LED glows different colors. It settles on red, and I panic until slowly...

 

_Ever so slowly._

 

_It fades to pink and his eyes rise back to mine._

 

“I...love you.”

 

Another gasp, more a pressed sigh of relief as my fears are carried out of me with a quick exhale. Then I chuckle, it builds, but doesn't past into full on laughter as I make my way over to him. I stop when we are close enough for our foreheads to touch.

 

_Finally..._

 

_He's alive....he's real and he's mine to love._

 

“I love you too Connor.” I finally say out loud, and we stand there eyes locked on one another for the longest.

 

There is so much I want to say, so much I want to do. Like hold him to me, kiss him, cry even, but I know he has to go. He has to fight with his people. He has to lead the ones he just woke up.

 

“Come back to me.”

 

_Please....don't die._

 

He moves his head slightly, our cheeks rubbing together in a sort of nuzzled kiss without lips. I hear him sigh in my ear before he whispers.

 

“Wait for me.”

 

_I will._

 

_I'll wait forever._

 

And I did after we left the tower behind. I watched the fight, watched his people give their all against my own kind, praying that the androids came out victorious. That Connor would come back to me, even if not unscathed, just....back to me.

 

When he texts my cell, telling me to meet him at the Chicken Feed, my heart fluttered with joy. I woke up early, there before even Gary arrived. I waited and waited, and at one point I felt the old tug of fear, and loneliness pulling at my heart strings, but then I heard the sound of shoes mushing into the ice covering the ground.

 

I turned as I looked over my shoulder.

 

_There he is..._

 

_He's alive._

 

I stare into the eyes of the android...no...the person I love, and he returns my feelings as he did last night, a soft crinkle that meets his eyes when he smiles back. I cross the distance, pulling him into my arms. His arms surround me, and I feel more complete than I have in years.

 

“I came back.” He says so low if we weren't close I'd have missed it.

 

My fingers grip tighter into his shirt as I squeeze him closer, tears of joy falling free from my tight eyes.

 

“Yeah....you did.”

 

My own voice is trembling again, the emotions far pass what I've been used to allowing.

 

“Now stay with me.”

 

_Because I love you._

 

“Forever.” He says, and when I part to look into his eyes, seeing nothing but true feelings there he leans forward.

 

_A kiss...our first. That was the greatest moment._

 


End file.
